


Victoria Épica

by monkeydra



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi escogio las apuestas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria Épica

Kakashi apenas no podía suprimir su risa a la expresión adorable que Itachi tenía. Su ceja estaba arrugada y su boca estaba fijada en una puchero ligero —una expresión Kakashi estaba agradecido Itachi todavía tenía a la edad de catorce años.

“Es tu turno, Itachi.”

Itachi le dirigió una mirada feroz  como queriendo decir ‘ _Ya se._ ’ El jounin emitió una risita. Después de más consideración cuidadosa, Itachi prudentemente movió la pieza de shogi debajo de sus dedos.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica que casi volvió loco a Itachi, Kakashi movió su pieza en respuesta.

“Yo gané. Tu sabes lo que significa eso.”  Si Itachi no fuera un Uchiha, él hubiera colgado su cabeza en exasperación; él sí dejó escapar un suspiro profundo.

Se movió de estar sentado a arrodillado para que él pudiera inclinarse sobre la tabla del juego y colocar un besito encima de los labios de Kakashi.


End file.
